The New Kagome
by Kawaii Silver Kitsune
Summary: Inu-YuYu x-over! (KagomeHiei) Kagome is fighting when something happens, she transforms! She later finds out what she is and why. She then meets the YuYu Gang. Will Kagome meet a new love?
1. Transformation

Kawaii Kit: Hey, Guys! It's me with another Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha x-over! I want all of you to vote for the pairings, ok? I hope you all enjoy it!

Don't forget to read and review!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but, I DO own a really cool giant Kurama poster! *drools*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Transformation

"Inuyasha, LEFT!!!!" Kagome's voice echoed through Inuyasha's Forest, 

causing flocks birds to rise out of their nests in panic.

"Un!" Inuyasha grunted as he lifted off into a full-out run to the right,

A piece of hair grazing his left arm, unseen by anyone.

Anyone, that is, but Kagome. 

"You'll never escape!" Cackled Yura of the Demon Hair in a high, 

flirty voice. Another bunch of hair whizzed by Inuyasha, and before Kagome could warn him, sliced through the right part of his stomach.

Inuyasha immediately dropped down, unconscious in pain, blood-HIS blood- pooling around him in a sticky, crimson puddle.

"Inuyasha!!!!" Kagome wailed. Throwing her bow and arrows to the side with a *clank*, she ran to him.

"Oh no you don't!" Yura angrily exclaimed, navigating another clump of hairs, this time, at Kagome.

Quickly, Kagome whipped her head around, watching in horror as the hair closed in on her, intent in cutting her into ribbons.

But, before the hair could reach its target, a bright white light suddenly engulfed Kagome, making her impossible to see through the blinding flash of pure power.

When the light subsided, Kagome was standing there, or the REAL Kagome was. Instead of mid-back length raven hair, was mid-thigh, light cotton-candy pink hair, curled at the bottom. You could see that she was thinner around the waist and had longer legs. Her curves were obvious and she filled out in all the right places. 

Her eyes, instead if their normal chocolaty-brown, was such a light blue that it almost looked silver and more feline looking.

Her skin turned even paler and glowed in the sunlight. 

Instead of nails, feminine claws took their place and fangs took the place of pearly white teeth.

Her human ears disappeared, replaced by fuzzy, silver fox ears on the tip of her head with light pink fuzzy tips.

Also, a tail protruded from her buttocks, silver with a light pink fuzzy tip.

All in all, she was drop dead gorgeous, deadly beauty.

Even though she was confused, Kagome new that she had to fight Yura and think about what happened to herself later.

In one swift moment, she dashed at Yura with her newfound speed.

Catching Yura off guard, she was able to slice her in her stomach, causing a huge bloody gash.

Yura gasped and leaped back, waiting for her hair to heal her.

When she was preoccupied, Kagome raced to the red skull she had seen before and kept punching it until it cracked.

When she looked up, she was surprised to see a sword millimeters from slicing her head open.

Yura looked at her with an unbelieving expression and turned to dust right before Kagome's eyes.

Quickly, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and carried him to Kaede's hut for healing. Without Kaede seeing her, she raced off to the well, she had a gut feeling that her mother knew about this all along.

She finally reached the well and leaped in, a familiar sea of blue energy surrounded her and dropped her back into her time period.

She flew out in one graceful jump, and exited the well house.

Entering the shrine, she took a deep breath and screamed,

"MOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*thump* ……

*thump*……

…………….

*thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump*

*BANG*

Kagome's mother practically threw herself into the room.

With a worried expression clear on her face she shouted,

"Kagome! What's wro---!" she stopped in mid sentence and stared at Kagome with wide eyes and her mouth ajar.

"Oh, my…" she murmured. Taking a deep breath, she said

"Please sit down, Kagome. I'm sure you're confused and curious to why this is all happening."

"You got that right!" Kagome answered, clearly annoyed with the 'secret' her mother had been keeping from her.

"Sit down." Kagome sat across from her mother on the couch, intently listening for her story to begin.

"It all happened a long time ago," she began, a far off look on her face.

"I actually lived in the past, through the well. One day, I met this man, and found out that he was no ordinary human, but a DEMON.

We fell in love, putting aside the fact that we were a different species.

Later, we mated and had a beautiful young half demon girl. 

We named the girl…Kagome. 

When a war broke out between a strong group of demons, 

he told me to take you and escape when he held them off from advancing 

any further.

I jumped into the well, and was sent back in time. This was before the shrine had an owner, it was dusty and old, with no one living in it. 

I cleaned it up and moved in. I later found out that your father had died in that same war and our house was destroyed as well. 

I sealed your demon powers away so that we could live here like normal people. I forgot that the spell will be broken if you are in danger and need your half demon strength. 

Later, I fell in love with as human man and had Souta. He died in that car crash as you remember. And that's how it all happened. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Kagome, I just wanted you to live like a normal human girl, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. Please forgive me."

By the end of the story, both Kagome and her mother had tears in their eyes, threatening to fall.

Kagome threw herself at her mother and hugged her.

"It's okay, Mama," she whispered softly, " I forgive you, I understand."

"Oh, Kagome!" her mother exclaimed while hugging her close, "I love you so much!"

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: How did you like it? Kagome should be meeting the Yu Yu Gang in the next chapter. Please review and tell me how you liked my story and who you want Kagome to be paired with. 

Thankies,

~*Kawaii Silver Kitsune*~

^.~


	2. Meetings

Kawaii Kit: Thanks for the reviews everyone! You rock! Here is the next chapter, Kagome will be meeting some of the Yu Yu Gang now, WOOHOO!!!! Here are the voting records I have so far:

Kagome/Kurama: 3

Kagome/Hiei: 0

Kagome/Inuyasha: 0

Kagome/Sesshomaru: 0

Kagome/Yusuke: 0

Please continue to vote, you can vote one time per chapter! You can vote for any of these guys, or tell me another character you want Kagome to be paired up with. Thank you and enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Meetings

Kagome woke up earlier than usual the next morning, the little talk she had with her mother making her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

She quickly got dressed into a tight pink tee-shirt with a black rose on it and slightly baggy cargo pants.

She brushed her long, pink hair, tying it into a high ponytail.

Slipping on her sneakers, she started packing her large, yellow bag.

Running down the stairs, almost slipping on a stray roller skate, 

Kagome rushed into the kitchen.

"G' morning, mama!" she greeted, enjoying the aroma of fresh bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, Kagome!" her mother replied, surprised that she was actually up before noon. "You're up quite early today!"

"I know," she replied hastily, sitting down, "but Inuyasha should be awake by now and he's gonna have a fit when he finds out I left for my time era!"

Her mother agreed with a slight nod of her head.

"well, eat quickly and say goodbye to your grandfather and brother before you leave!"

"I will, mama," Kagome reassured, taking a delicious bite of her eggs, savoring the taste of 'real food.'

When she finished, she quickly ran into her brother's room, where he was playing some fighting video game.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her brother's childish behavior as he danced around the room because he won.

She stopped him in mid-dance with a hug from behind.

"Goodbye, Souta, I'll be going to the past now."

"Awwww…for how long?"

"About a week or so. But you know Inuyasha, he's such a slave driver, who knows when I'll be back?"

Her brother laughed at this.

After saying a…strange…goodbye to her grandpa, Kagome was off to the well house.

She walked slowly to it with a smile on her face.

The smile didn't last for long.

It disappeared when she sensed a demonic presence in the air.

Looking around warily, she began to run to the forest behind the shrine.

She had to lead the demon away from any people.

She finally reached a clearing in the middle of the woods, trying hard to catch her breath.

She waited carefully for the demon to appear.

Strange, when she concentrated enough, she could sense another demonic presence, only this one had human in it.

A half demon?

Inuyasha?

*Fwip*

The full demon appeared in a black blur, stopping to reveal a young man--er--demon.

He was quite short, but obviously powerful with the energy radiating off of him in waves.

Kagome got a good look at him.

He was wearing all black, his hands in his pockets.

His hair, also jet black, was spiky and standing straight up, defying gravity.

His eyes were what caught Kagome's attention.

They were blood red!

His gaze pierced through Kagome's head, making her feel very awkward.

His eyes slowly traveled down her body, obviously checking her out and making Kagome blush a pretty pink.

But before she could scream at him, the other 'half demon' entered the clearing.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat when she saw him. (AN- Since everyone is voting for Kurama, I'm making her act differently towards him. Please vote if you want the pairing to be someone else! ^_~)

He had lovely red hair, that was pretty long for guys.

He was taller than Kagome, obviously, and had a magenta school uniform on that fit his form very well.

His eyes, bright green, captivated Kagome as well as his kind smile.

He looked at her and smiled again.

"um…" she murmured, still blushing from the 'incident' before.

"Hello," he said kindly, his silky smooth voice giving Kagome goose bumps. "My name is Kurama and this is Hiei, we have been ordered by Prince Koenma to retrieve you." 

Confused was definitely an understatement of how Kagome felt right now.

"Ko-Koenma??? I've never met him…you must have the wrong girl…"

"No, we do not." The demon named Hiei stated in an agitated voice.

"Now come with us or we will make you."

Kagome took a step back, wearily watching Hiei.

"I'm sorry, Kagome but we would be much more gentle if Koenma had not said this was an emergency and needed you right away." Kurama said in an apologizing voice. He seemed to not want to do this.

"H-how did you know my n-name???" Kagome asked, stuttering in fear at the thought of what these demons might have in store for her.

"We will tell you later, I promise, but please come with us. We really don't want to have to force you."

Kagome didn't know what to say. One demon was threatening her when another was apologizing.

What's a girl to do????

Seeing that Kagome was not making up her mind any time soon, Hiei took a step forward, startling Kagome who was thinking deeply about what she should do.

For every slow step he took forward, she took a wary one back.

Hiei gave up with being 'nice' and 'gentle' so he sprinted forward in a sudden burst of speed.

Catching Kagome off guard, he wrapped a arm around her waist and lifted her over his shoulder, still holding her securely with one hand.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!" Kagome's shout shook the trees and almost burst poor Hiei's eardrums.

Motioning with his head for Kurama to follow him, Hiei sped off into the forest.

Kurama, sighing in exasperation, quickly ran after Hiei, slowly shaking his head from side to side. U.U

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: So, there it is, the second chapter. How did you guys like it? Was it ok????? Please give me your opinion and vote for who Kagome ends up with. Remember, you can vote once per chapter! Anyways, I'll update soon, ok? Bye-bye!!!!!

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thankies,

~*Kawaii Silver Kitsune*~

^.~


	3. Explanations

Kawaii Kit: Hey there, everyone!!!! Here is the next chapter!!!! I'm so excited that you guys are enjoying my fic!!!! You guys have done a great job with voting! Here are the votes so far:

Kagome/Kurama: 6

Kagome/Hiei: 9

Kagome/Inuyasha: 5

Kagome/Sesshomaru: 0

Kagome/Yusuke: 0

And there you have it! Please continue reviewing, I'll tell you when voting ends. Well, please enjoy the next chapter!!!! ^_^

#word.# -Youko speaking.

'word.' -thoughts.

"word." -speaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Explanations

"LET GO OF MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, struggling from Hiei's strong grasp around her waist.

"Vixen," Hiei retorted, "Do you REALLY want me to let you down?"

"YES!!!!" Kagome hollered back, smirking at how he winced every time she screamed in his ear.

"Okay then." Hiei said, grinning widely on the inside, outside, his face staying stoic and calm.

Kagome smirked arrogantly in triumph, but seconds later, when she was falling from high up in the sky, it disappeared.

Immediately, she looked down fearfully at the water below.

It was coming closer,

Closer,

…clooooooooseeeeeeeeeeer…

*SPLASH!!!*

************************************************************

A couple of minutes later, no Kagome.

Hiei was getting worried, he, for some reason, felt strangely attracted to this vixen and wanted to learn more about her.

And what does he do?

He kills her!

(AN- Ohhhh!!! Hiei has a crush!!!! This is for everyone who voted for Hiei since he is winning. Whoever wants Kurama to win had better vote quickly! ^_^)

Gracefully, he jumped down from the tall tree he was sitting on. 

He warily walked around the rim of the deep, large lake he threw Kagome in. Scanning the entire lake worriedly, Hiei never heard the faint dripping of water behind him.

He didn't even notice anyone was behind him until silky, smooth pale arms 

encircled his neck from behind.

Falling into the water with a startled yelp, Hiei whipped around to see who had dragged him under.

Kagome's beautiful face stared back at him, smiling in victory and satisfaction.

Hiei let out a sigh of relief that Kagome was ok.

Exiting the water, Hiei looked at Kagome with an emotionless face that soon changed to a bright red, embarrassed one.

With her soaking wet clothes sticking to her skin, the sight left no room for Hiei's imagination.

Kagome looked at him, confused.

'What is he all embarrassed about…?' she followed his gaze to herself and froze…

Soon, her face turned as red as Inuyasha's fire rat kimono. 

Before she had a chance to scream out of humility, Hiei's arm found its way around her waist, this time much more gently.

She looked up at him and an unknown emotion was flickering in his eyes.

Before she had time to ask if he was feeling ok, he sped off again.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kurama's POV

I ran back to Botan's portal alone, feeling a strange emotion that I have never felt before…is it………….

Jealousy????

About what?

Kagome and Hiei???

I should be happy that Hiei is in love with someone.

#That just happens to be someone that you and I love?!?!?#

'Be quiet, Youko.'

#You know I'm right. This woman is a beautiful demon and if you don't take her soon, I will.#

'I cannot just take her! She must want me as well!'

#Then use our charm on her. It works every time…#

'Maybe…'

I was taken out of my thoughts when I sensed the presence of Botan's portal coming closer.

I ran a little bit farther and finally came to it.

Obviously Hiei and Kagome had already passed through here since Hiei is much faster than me, especially when I'm in human form.

I entered the portal and was greeted by Botan and 'Prince' Koenma.

They both looked stressed.

"Hello," I greeted cheerfully, "Where are Kagome and Hiei?"

"They haven't come." Botan answered worriedly.

"What do you mean?!?!?!" I almost shouted.

Botan looked at me with a surprised face, obviously because I never raise my voice even a bit, no matter what.

This is different.

This is Kagome.

"They haven't arrived yet," Koenma repeated, talking for the first time since I got here. 

"But I saw Hiei leave!" I reasoned.

Just then, the door flew open.

It was Kuwabara and Yusuke.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yusuke's POV

The toddler called us into Spirit World randomly, and I was on a date with Keiko!!! She's gonna kill me!!!!! 

But not before I kill that twerp!

I flung the door open, 'that should get their attention,' I thought, smirking inwardly.

When I stepped in, all eyes were on me.

Before I said anything, I got a good look at all of their faces.

They seemed worried for some reason, so I let this one slide.

"What did you want, toddler?" I asked arrogantly, happy that I got an angry reaction from Koenma.

"I told you not to call me that, Yusuke!" he shouted at me, his binky bouncing up and down as he talked.

"Well that's---"

But before I could answer back with a snide remark, Botan interrupted me.

"Yusuke!" she shouted, "Hieiwenttogogettheholderofthesacredjewelbuthestillisn'tbackyetandKuramahasalreadyreturnedandwedon'tknowwhattodo!!!!!!" she said in one breath.

(AN- She said, "Hiei went to go get the holder of the sacred jewel but he still isn't back yet and Kurama has already returned and we don't know what to do!!!!!!")

I looked at her with a blank face and that idiot 'Kuwabaka' had to butt in with his stupid voice.

"Uh…what did you say????"

Botan sighed and was about to repeat what she said when a portal randomly appeared in the middle of the room.

Hiei and some foxy chick stepped out.

I was surprised to see that he was holding her around the waist,

almost lovingly.

Once again, Kuwabara butted in, "Who is she?!?!?!? Will you go out with me!?!?!?!?!"

*BAM*

What happened after surprised me the most, Hiei AND Kurama hit Kuwabara on either side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

I walked up to the girl who looked a little wet.

"HEY!!! Who are you and why are you all wet?!" I asked rudely.

Faintly, I heard two inhuman growls behind me, obviously a warning from Kurama and Hiei.

"I'm Kagome, who are you???" she replied, tilting her head to the side cutely.

AW MAN!!! I said 'cutely'!!! I must be hanging around with Keiko too much.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Author's POV

"I was just going to explain everything, actually," Koenma said, trying to avoid any fights in his office. "Kagome is the protector of the sacred Shikon no Tama, which is wanted by demons all over the world. It has been shattered in the past, where Kagome has been traveling, and only ONE shard of it can increase a demon's power by 10 fold easily."

The groups eye's widened considerably with that bit of information being said. Kagome looked at Koenma suspiciously, "Who are you, how do you know about my life, and how do you know my name? Oh yeah, and how can you talk! You're just a baby!!!"

The group laughed at this, and Hiei just smirked. 

"BABY?!?!?!?" Koenma shouted, "I'm not a baby!!!! I'm Koenma, prince of the Spirit World!!!! My father is King Yenma!!!!" (AN- Spelling???)

Kagome immediately apologized, bowing repeatedly.

After the group calmed down, Koenma continued with his explanations. 

"You see," he said, "We sensed great power coming from the well at your house and watched it carefully for any signs of demon activity. We have decided to help you on your journey to retrieve the rest of the jewel shards.

Boys, this is your next mission."

Yusuke groaned.

Hiei and Kurama nodded.

Kuwabara jumped around, excited about getting to work with his 'Sweet Kagome.'

Kagome just smiled sweetly.

After Yusuke asking Kuwabara about Yukina, he stopped fawning over Kagome, much to her relief. She silently thanked Yusuke.

They all got packed up to leave for the Feudal Era.

When they were finished, Yusuke called, "Ready everyone?"

After getting a nod from everybody, he led them into the portal, leading to the Higurashi Shrine.

Kagome led them to the well house and they all looked down the well.

"This is it?" Yusuke asked skeptically.

"Yep." was Kagome's answer.

With a strange look from everyone, she handed them all a bright shard of the sacred jewel. After everyone had one, she called, "Follow me!" and leaped into the well.

Sparing confused and skeptical glances at each other, the Yu Yu Gang 

followed her lead into the well.

Looking at the blue sea of light and power surrounded them with surprised faces, the gang was sent to the past in a flash.

Kagome was waiting for everyone to exit the well, informing them to climb the latter at the top. Soon, everyone had climbed out except for her and Hiei.

She looked at him strangely and he walked up to her, a blank expression on his handsome face.

Without a word, he lifted Kagome up bridal style and carried the surprised girl out of the well. (AN- Even though she is a demon, she isn't trained and doesn't know how to use her powers yet, so Hiei helped her out of the well. Don't worry, she will be trained soon! ^_^)

When they reached the top, they came face to face with a veeeeeeeeeeeery angry half demon. "Uh, oh…" Kagome murmured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finished another chapter! That one was pretty long! Please review and tell me how you liked it! Also, keep voting for pairings! Remember, you can vote once per chapter!!!!!! Keep reading and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thankies,

~*Kawaii Silver Kitsune*~

^.~


	4. Evil Ramen Cups and Kouga

Kawaii Kit: Hellooooo!!!!!!! It's meeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooo happy that all of you people reviewed!!!!! You guys voted a lot, too!

Well, here are the current results:

Kagome/Kurama: 21

Kagome/Hiei: 29

Kagome/Inuyasha: 6

Kagome/Sesshomaru: 0

Kagome/Yusuke: 1

OH, MY!!!! Kurama's catching up, peeps!!! You guys HAVE to keep voting, he's sooooooo close!!!! Anyway, sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual, I had A LOT of homework. So…here it is!!!! Enjoy!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Evil Ramen Cups and Kouga

"WHO ARE YOU???????????????????????" Inuyasha screamed--er--asked.

Kagome face faulted and waited for the 'Scream Fest' to begin.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

3 ½ HOURS LATER… (T.T)

"…SO GET LOST!…*pant, pant*!!!!!!" Inuyasha finally finished his speech and looked over to see the strangers' reactions.

……………

……..

…..

..

.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….. U.u

"WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted angrily, enraged that they slept through his entire speech.

"Oh…shut up, Inuyasha…" Kagome said, obviously used to this kind of childish behavior from the half demon.

"Huh…?" Inuyasha said stupidly, just noticing the beautiful vixen that stood before him. The color rose to his cheeks and he asked, "W-who are y-you??? I've never met you before, so h-how do you know my name?!?!?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, "Can't you recognize me Inuyasha? I haven't been gone for THAT long."

"Kagome?!?!?!" Inuyasha asked skeptically, "But you're a-a-a-a DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bingo!" Kagome shouted cheerfully, reminding the Yu Yu Gang about a certain 'somebody' with blue hair.

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome, unbelieving.

"Prove it." he stated simply.

"'Kay…" Kagome muttered, her face serious.

"OH!!!! I know! Well, Inuyasha…are you SURE you want me to proooove it???"

Kagome's evil grin was started to scare everyone.

"Uh…y-yeah…" Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"Okaaaaaaay…" Kagome continued, "Well, one day I came back here through the well and brought a lot of ramen, Inuyasha's favorite food. 

I left it in my backpack, and took a nap. 

Inuyasha got hungry and started digging in my back pack for some food. Later, I woke up to some muffled screaming. 

When I opened my eyes…" 

Inuyasha cut her off, shouting,

"I BELIEVE YOU!!!! I BELIEVE YOU!!!!!" 

Kagome grinned triumphantly at the red half demon.

The Yu Yu Group was just confused.

"Feh…" Inuyasha murmured, and jumped into the nearest tree.

'I guess he's back to his old self…' Kagome thought cheerfully.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" she shouted, "How are you feeling? You were really hurt when I left you!"

Inuyasha just glanced down at her and 'Feh'd.'

Kagome rolled her eyes and set up her sleeping bag, it was getting late.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were already asleep in their sleeping bags, Kurama setting up his next to them.

Later, everyone was asleep, including Inuyasha.

Everyone, except Kagome and Hiei that is.

"Hey Hiei," Kagome whispered, knowing that he could hear her. "Come down here, I know that you're still awake."

With a quiet *fwip* Hiei landed right next to her and sat down stiffly.

He was obviously uncomfortable with their closeness.

After a while of sitting in comfortable silence, Hiei asked, "So, what did happen to the half breed when you awoke?"

Kagome was confused for a minute, and then answered, "Oh you mean in the story?" Hiei nodded. "Well, Inuyasha woke me up, and when I opened my eyes, he had gotten his face stuck in one of the ramen cups. 

It was so hilarious! It took us a good 20 minutes just to get him out."

Kagome smiled at the memory, giggling a bit at the look on Inuyasha's face when they finally freed him from the evil ramen cup.

Hiei just smirked at the thought of the 'half breed' getting his face stuck in a ramen cup. 'Pitiful,' he thought.

"Well Hiei, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning!" Kagome said tiredly and snuggled into her warm sleeping bag and closing her eyes.

Hiei just sat next to her, looking up at the shining stars.

He looked over at Kagome's angelic face, glowing in the moonlight.

And for the first time in a looooong while, Hiei actually smiled.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

THE NEXT MORNING

*Yawn* Kagome stretched and got up, getting breakfast ready.

Kurama got up after and went over to help her.

Inuyasha and Hiei were both sitting on the God Tree, only on different branches.

Later, when breakfast was ready, Kuwabara and Yusuke woke up.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Kuwabara shouted, "Ramen for breakfast?!?!?! What is this world coming to?!?!?!"

Seconds later, he was out cold thanks to a punch from Hiei and another from Inuyasha.

Yusuke stepped on him while walking by. "Idiot…" he mumbled.

"Here you go, Yusuke," Kagome said kindly, while handing him a cup of hot ramen.

The group sat down and ate, looking up at the blue sky with white, puffy clouds scattered all around.

Everything was peaceful, until HE came along.

(AN- Hmmmm…should I stop it there and make you guys suffer??? *See's angry reviewers advancing with sharp objects*…………………..

Forget it!!!! ^o^***)

A cloud of dust looking somewhat like a tornado stopped in front of them, revealing a scruffy, yet handsome, wolf demon.

He had long black hair tied in a high ponytail and piercing blue eyes.

"Kagome!!!!" he shouted and ran over to her, but stopped immediately.

"This must be a dream…" he murmured, "Kagome is that really you??? Are you a demon now???"

The Yu Yu Gang looked confused while Inuyasha was seething.

"Yes, Kouga, it's me." Kagome replied with an obvious fake smile.

The wolf didn't seem to notice.

He ran up to her and took her hands in his.

"Now you can really be my mate!!!" he shouted, on cloud 9.

This made Hiei and Kurama join Inuyasha in seething.

"When we have pups," Kouga continued, "Now they wont have to be half demons!!!!"

Kagome sweat dropped and looked at the boys for help.

'Gladly.' Hiei, Kurama, and Inuyasha thought, walking up to Kouga and punching him at the exact same time.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kouga screamed, and flew through the air, ending up as a little star *bing*

The boys exchanged triumphant looks and Kagome just walked away shaking her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: That's the end of the 4th chapter!!! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry if it was too short and late. X_x*

Please tell me how you liked it and continue voting. Kurama can still win, Kurama Fans!!!! Soooo… REVIEW and VOTE!!!!!!

Thankies,

~*Kawaii Silver Kitsune*~

^.~


	5. Lord Sesshomaru

Kawaii Kit: Hiya!!!! How are you all doing??? You have done a great job reviewing! Voting will end on December 8, which is Monday…so…..KEEP VOTING!!!!! Here are the current reviews:

Kagome/Kurama: 24

Kagome/Hiei: 50

Kagome/Inuyasha: 8

Kagome/Sesshomaru: 4

Kagome/Yusuke: 2

YAAAAY!!!!!!! Great job! Hiei is obviously winning, but I'm sure Kurama could catch up by Monday if you keep voting. Thanks everyone!!!! Here's chapter five!!! Enjoy!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Lord Sesshomaru

After the little 'Kouga Incident,' the gang had to 'calm down.' u.u……

Kagome new that she had to tell Inuyasha that the gang would be helping them collect the shards.

She cringed as she thought about his reaction.

She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Inuyasha," she started, "Theboysaregoingtohelpusfindthejewelshards."

'phew…that was easy.' she walked of happily, that is, until Inuyasha actually decoded what she said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome's scream echoed for miles, alerting a 'certain' Lord of the Western Lands.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

SESSHY AND PEEPS

"Ohhhhh…" Rin said in awe as she heard a pretty voice echo from far away. "Rin wants to see pretty voice Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru nodded and headed out to the voices, he wouldn't admit it, but he was curious as well.

He sped off and left a demented toad screaming "SIIIIIIIIIIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" in a scratchy voice.

They arrived quickly due to Sesshomaru's speed, and saw a female fox demon screaming as she ran away from his idiotic brother.

He walked slowly up to them, Rin on his back.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

BACK TO THE GANG

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Inuyasha!!! There gonna help us and that's that!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Right before Inuyasha caught her, the demons smelled a male dog demon in the clearing they were resting in.

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped immediately, recognizing the scent of Sesshomaru. 

'speaking of the devil u.u*' Kagome thought bitterly as the said demon walked gracefully into the clearing, his face stoic and calm.

The strange thing about him was that he had a HUMAN girl riding piggy-back on him. 

The girl squealed with joy and jumped off his bag, running cutely up to a startled Kagome.

"It seems that your human wench has turned into a demon, dear brother," Sesshomaru sneered.

Inuyasha was enraged that his brother was making fun of him because of his kind. "Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha growled out, clearly angry.

"Um…boys?" they looked over at Kagome, "Sorry to interrupt on your little fight, but there is a little girl here."

Sesshomaru walked over to the God Tree and sat gracefully down underneath it, waiting for Rin to be finished with the 'Pretty Lady.'

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? Don't you want my sword???" Inuyasha asked with a puzzled expression.

"It is not your business what I am here for, half breed." he replied, his face showing no emotion, but his eyes showing amusement.

"Ok…who's this guy???" Yusuke asked, sick of being in the dark of things.

"He's Inuyasha's brother. But he's a full demon because they had different mothers." Kagome replied, looking down at the little girl in her arms.

"Hello, Sweetheart," she said sweetly, and Rin looked up at her. "What's your name, Darling?"

"Rin's name is Rin!" she replied cutely, looking adoringly at her, to Sesshomaru.

"Well, Rin, my name is Kagome."

Rin kept looking from her to Sesshomaru and then vise-versa.

"Is Kagome gonna be Rin's new mommy and live with Rin and Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked innocently, immediately getting Sesshomaru's attention. 

Kagome blushed bright red when the rest of the group looked at her with amusement, waiting for her answer.

"Well…uh…Rin…I don't think I could be your MOTHER…but I COULD be your SISTER…" she replied hesitantly, hoping she didn't hurt the sweet little girl's feelings.

Rin's face brightened up, "Ok!" she squealed, and jumped back into Kagome's embrace.

Kagome sighed with relief and hugged the little girl close.

"Well, Little Brother," Sesshomaru started, "It seems that you have more allies than before."

Inuyasha looked at him with confusion, but then remembered the fight that he was just having with Kagome.

He looked over at her with an expression that said: No way!

Kagome looked back at him with an expression that said: Yes way!

This went on for a couple more minutes until Sesshomaru got bored.

"Rin." he said. Rin's head popped out of Kagome's loving embrace.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" she answered, looking at him with clear love and adoration.

"We will be leaving now. You may see you 'sister' again soon."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said obediently and kissed Kagome on the cheek farewell.

"Bye, Kagome sis!" she said cutely, and ran up to Sesshomaru as he lifted her gently up onto his back.

"Bye Rin!" Kagome answered as they ran away, Rin waving goodbye.

"Well," Inuyasha started, "They… ARE NOT COMING!!!!!!!!!!!"

He resumed chasing a screaming Kagome around the campsite, the rest of the gang watching with sweat drops.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: How was it???? Did you like it???? I hope so!!! Sorry it was so short ^.^* I'm kinda getting writer's block. Please tell me if you have any ideas for my story, I need help!!!! Keep reading and reviewing and don't forget to vote! It ends Dec.8, remember? 

Thankies,

~*Kawaii Silver Kitsune*~

^.~ 


	6. Yuki

Kawaii Kit: WOW!!!! You guys are doing awesome! I got my 150 reviews (tee-hee) and now I'm ready to continue!!! You guys are great for motivation!!! Ok….well, here's chapter six!!! I reaaaaaally hope you like it!!!!!! Enjoy!!!! ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: Yuki

'phew…' Kagome thought, her face etched in relief. 'I finally got Inuyasha to agree with me and allow the boys to go shard hunting with us…'

She cringed while remembering how she had to sit Inuyasha to death before he finally said yes. Her wince turned into a smirk when remembering that 6 foot whole he made when he landed. 'That'll leave a mark.' she thought arrogantly.

She let out a sigh and continued walking, watching Inuyasha angrily stomp in front of her, smoke practically coming out of his ears silver puppy ears.

Hiei, sensing her discomfort, sped up a bit to walk alongside her.

Kagome looked up, surprised, her pink hair fluttering prettily around her petite face.

"Hiei?" she asked softly, her voice thoughtful and confused. He rarely talked to her at all since they started their trip. Gosh! He didn't even acknowledge her presence!!!

He looked up at her, but quickly shot his head down, blushing.

Kagome, oblivious to Hiei's strange behavior, just tilted her head to the side cutely, obviously confused.

Since her head was turned to the side, looking at Hiei, Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha stop, and bumped right into him.

"Oof!" she sputtered and fell backwards from the force, her eyes shut tightly.

But before she dropped painfully to the ground, she felt a strong arm snake around her waist and balance her until she could stand.

Looking over to thank who had helped her, she was surprised to see none other than Hiei standing there, looking…worried???

As quickly as it came, Hiei's expression of concern changed to his usual stoic mask. Calm and careless.

"Thanks, Hiei," Kagome murmured, not noticing that she made Hiei blush a slight pink. But Kurama did.

'Hm…' he thought, 'Could Hiei actually have a crush on Kagome??? Interesting…Maybe I can help him a bit…'

While Kurama was busy thinking about Hiei's relationship problems, Kagome went up to Inuyasha, asking him what was wrong.

Inuyasha's face remained worried as he sniffed the air cautiously, looking around warily.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, effectively getting his attention. 

"What?" he replied, his voice sounded distant like he was thinking of something else.

"What's wrong? Is there danger?" Kagome asked, making the group go into high alert.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha replied, still looking around, "If you concentrate, you'll sense it too. It's really strong, but I don't know if this thing's evil…"

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to sense whatever this 'thing' could be. After a while of silence, Kagome's eyes snapped back open, revealing worried silver-blue orbs.

"I can sense it too, but my miko powers have helped me identify that it is an extremely powerful full demon that is very evil. It's obviously up to---"

Kagome cut off the rest of her sentence, whipping her head around to face an exceptionally dark part of the forest. Her eyes were wide with terror and the boys unconsciously moved closer to her.

"IT'S COMING RIGHT NOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, and as she finished that line, a blur shot out of the forest, coming straight at them with unrivaled speed. Kagome 'eep'd' and disappeared, reappearing in the arms of a male demon a little farther in front of the boys.

The demon was tall and well built with strong muscles that weren't bulky, but obvious. He looked to be about 6.3" or something. His hair was as long as Sesshomaru's and was snow white with a blue hue and very neat. His skin was also snow white, almost as much as his hair, and flawless. His eyes were slightly feline-like and a VERY light ice blue-silvery color. His hands held deadly claws that were a light blue color like his eyes. Sharp, white fangs protruded out of the side of his mouth. He looked dangerous and extremely attractive, enough to make any girl swoon. Any girl, that is, but Kagome who was too scared to notice his obviously attractive features. 

"Why, hello." he greeted with an ice cold, yet smooth, velvety voice that gave Kagome shivers. Actually, the temperature DID seem to drop a bit since he arrived. "I am Yuki, a snow/ice demon. I have come for the female. I have been watching you for some time now and have decided to take her in as my mate." Kagome and the rest of the gang practically fell over in surprise, there faces showing obvious shock.

When it finally went through their heads, they started to growl (or babble continuously about random things about codes in Kuwabara's case.)

Kagome was practically hyperventilating, thinking about what this demon would do to her if he actually escaped with her. She shivered again in fear,

her body shaking, making her seem like a porcelain doll that needed protection and would break if 'toyed' around with.

Hiei was the first one to make a move, taking his katana out and swiping it continuously at the ever-quick demon.

Kagome squealed in surprise when Yuki dropped her in an effort to dodge another attack, now made by Kurama.

Kurama quickly told Hiei to take Kagome and hide through his thoughts, and Hiei went to go catch the falling maiden.

Meanwhile, Kagome was terrified, the ground coming closer and closer to her. 'I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" she thought madly, waiting for the collision to end her life.

But, of course, that never happened because just as she was about to crash into the ground, Hiei caught her safely into his warm embrace.

Kagome let out a shaky sigh of relief and looked at Hiei gratefully, unable to form any words from her sudden shock.

Hiei, holding her bridal-style, took off into the dark part of the woods where the demon came from, going as fast as he could. He refused to stop until the scent of snow and ice was completely gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: YAY!!! Cliffy!!!! Woohoo!!! ^_^ please tell me how you liked it and review, review, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have to have a pretty good amount of reviews to continue, so just press that little lavender button and your worries will be over!!!!!

Thankies,

~*Kawaii Silver Kitsune*~

^.~


	7. Flowers, Stars, and Kissing

Kawaii Kit: WOW! I'm soooo sorry, people! It's been so long! Please don't hurt me!!!! Anyways, I'm back and ready to continue. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it might be a bit short. Enjoy!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: Flowers, Stars, and Kissing

A while had gone by and Hiei was still on the run, holding a shaken-up Kagome in his strong arms. She had her eyes tightly closed since the wind from Hiei's exceedingly swift running caused the scenery to blend together in a nauseatingly colorful sight. When she felt him halt to an immediate stop, she slowly, cautiously opened her eyes, as if afraid of what horrors she would see when she opened them.

The sight that greeted her was a welcoming flower garden, filled with every color and species of plant life thinkable. Sakura, maple, apple, and every other tree you could imagine stood tall and proud scattered about. The grass was lush and a beautiful and a healthy green, dazzling in the warm, golden sunlight. Butterflies gracefully fluttered around the flowers as if dancing to the sweet tune of a bird's song. The garden gave the air a sweet aroma like perfume and reminded Hiei of Kagome's scent as he sniffed it.

Kagome's mouth hung open and her silvery-blue orbs widened in awe and amazement. Hiei set her down gently in the shade of a Sakura tree, also gazing at the ethereal garden that lay before them. Kagome looked up at the tree, watching as its silky petals descended and tickled her nose as they smoothly brushed up against her.

After a few minutes which seemed like days, Kagome spoke up in a soft, seemingly faraway voice as if she was in deep thought. "It really is lovely, isn't it?" Hiei looked over at her and immediately thought of how perfect she looked their with a multicolored butterfly fluttering on her head and pink petals of the Sakura tree woven into her hair. His reply was a stiff nod of the head. Kagome smiled up at him with sparkling eyes full of happiness. The serenity of the peaceful garden put her into a tranquil state of mind and left her feeling energized and blissful. 

After a few moments of sitting in complete, yet comfortable silence, Kagome surprised Hiei by standing up. When she saw the confused look on his face she giggled softly, making his expression change back to his usual stoic mask. Kagome obviously didn't mind and began to skip around in the flower garden, frolicking and leaping, laughing and twirling. Soon after, the butterflies and birds joined in her fun, flying and fluttering around her, enjoying her purely innocent happiness from such a small, yet beautiful thing. 

Kagome, as well as Hiei, loved the way the gentle wind blew her pink hair around her like a cape. They also loved the way the Sakura and flower petals swirled around her in a whirlwind of vibrant colors. Kagome loved it because of the way it felt, and Hiei because of the way it made her seem even more beautiful, yet like a child at the same time.

After she was out of breath, Kagome staggered tiredly back to Hiei, still in giggles. Her face was flushed pink and her hair tangled up in the colorful flower petals. All in all, as Hiei thought, she still looked gorgeous. She plopped down non-too gracefully next to Hiei and leaned against the tree's sturdy bark, panting.

They remained that way for a while, sitting there in the shade of the Sakura tree, each not speaking a word or voicing their opinions of the stunning sight in front of them. Time went by and the sky darkened as the sun set. As it did, the sky was filled with blues, purples, oranges, yellows, reds, and pinks overlapping one-another in an exotic way. Kagome leaned her head onto Hiei's strong shoulder, shocking him to say the least. He tried to act as if he didn't mind, yet stiffened slightly at her innocent touch.

Finally, the sun completely set and the sky was a dark blue. Stars began to fill the night sky, looking like tiny silver jewels scattered about. They shined and sparkled, somehow making it o they could not turn away. The moon was full, glowing proudly in the center of the sky. Kagome's eyes, like Hiei's, were unblinking, staring at the dazzling stars and moon.

"It really is lovely, isn't it?" Kagome asked again, repeating her last comment. Hiei nodded his head, this time not in a stiff way, but in a comfortable as if he was in a calm state of mind. "It is," he replied, surprising Kagome with his softly spoken answer. His voice was smooth and silky and reminded Kagome of velvet. 'Strange,' she thought, 'I've never felt this way about Hiei before. Or anyone else for that matter.'

Hiei glanced over at Kagome, in a similar state of confusion. 'I do not understand,' he thought, 'I feel so strange when I'm around Kagome. Like my stomach does back flips. I feel the peculiar need to protect her, hold her in my arms, and never let go. Could it b---NO! Never! It couldn't be…love?' In Hiei's uncertainty, he did not hear Kagome's soft comment, but he _did _feel her velvety hand brushing against his cheek. 

He was so surprised that he couldn't even draw back. He just stiffened completely like a deer in headlights. After a lifetime, at least in Hiei's opinion, Kagome drew her hand back, holding something between the tips of her pale fingers. Hiei took a closer look and saw that it was a small, pink petal from the Sakura tree. Kagome giggled at the surprised look Hiei gave her, making his head snap up to look at her.

They were surprised to find their faces inches, no, millimeters away from one another and each other's eyes seemingly staring into the other's soul. Hiei felt a pang inside of him, as if he just _had _to kiss her. He stared at her lips, noticing how full and pink they were and how desirable they looked. 

Kagome was stuck in that position. For some odd reason, she felt like she couldn't move away, like she was glued on the spot. She noticed that Hiei wasn't moving either and that his eyes held a glazed, lustful look about them.

Before she could react in any way possible, Hiei pushed his lips onto hers in a gentle yet red hot kiss full of passion. With her wide silvery blue orbs, she saw that his eyes were sealed shut in the heat of the kiss. Slowly, her eyes too closed and she began to respond to the kiss. She slid her arms around his neck and he snaked his around her slim waist. Leaning down, he trapped her beneath him without breaking the kiss. In a few minutes, they parted for air.

Kagome, to say the least, was absolutely speechless with shock. She always knew that she felt differently for Hiei than she did for any of the other men in the group, but _love_? Opening her eyes gradually, she saw his blood red gaze staring straight into her own eyes, almost in a loving way. That was it. Kagome knew her feelings. 

"Hiei I---" He cut her off with another kiss, pulling Kagome onto his lap and tangling his hands through her silky hair. Kagome was swept off her feet by this gesture of love and practically fainted with happiness. They broke apart a while later, panting with flushed cheeks. "You were saying?" Hiei asked in a strangely husky voice, giving Kagome pleasurable shivers down her spine. "W-well…" she started, "I-I-I wanted t-to say th-th-th-that I-I, um, uh…" 

Hiei saw that she wasn't going to finish any time soon and gently, yet firmly grabbed her chin so she was facing him. Kagome stopped stuttering and stared straight into his eyes, wondering what he was going to do. "I love you." he proclaimed to her, speaking almost in a whisper. Kagome smiled at him lovingly. "My thoughts exactly."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

****

The Next Morning:

Kagome's eyes fluttered open at the sound of birds tweeting. After her vision cleared, she was surprised to see all black and found it hard to breath. She finally discovered that her face was buried into Hiei's black jacket and she was lying on the grass in _someone's_ arms. Looking up, she saw blood red eyes staring back at her and Hiei's attractive face looking quite relaxed and comfortable. 

She smiled up at him and snuggled deeper into his warm embrace. "Good morning, Hiei!" she said cheerfully, receiving a rare smile back. She practically melted in his arms when she saw his unrivaled sexy smile and almost fainted at how it was directed to her. Hiei tightened his grip on her as he heard someone approaching. Kagome's fox ears twitched and swiveled to where the sound was coming from.

The couple relaxed when they saw Inuyasha, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara emerge from the forest and almost laughed at their bewildered expressions of the magnificent garden. Before anyone could see their compromising position, Kagome and Hiei scrambled to untangle themselves and stand up. Kagome ran over to the boys and Hiei leaned against the Sakura tree.

"Hi, guys! Are you alright? What happened to Yuki?" Kagome questioned, getting a little nervous at the sound of the evil demon's name. Inuyasha and the boys looked down, ashamed. Kurama was the one to speak up. "Well, we found out that his name is really Yukito, but he uses Yuki for short. He also…um…got away." Kagome looked absolutely terrified. Inuyasha looked up at her. "He said he'd be back, " he explained, "We'll get him then." Kagome nodded but didn't feel any better, or safer. She was surprised to find a strong arm go around her shoulder, as was everyone else. She looked up to see Hiei looking down at her worriedly. She smiled faintly up at him and leaned into his touch. Everyone else was just speechless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: Well, that's Chapter seven! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try to get new chapters in soon, but right now I have a splitting headache. Please review and tell me how you liked it! 

Thankies,

~*Kawaii Silver Kitsune*~

^.~


	8. New Moon Jitters

Kawaii Kit: LALALALALALA!!!!! I liiiiiiive!!!! Hello, everyone!!!!!! *does a random dance* How long has it been? Years, months, days, hours, minutes, seconds??? Well…not really. Maybe months… *cough* Well, I am here now and ready to continue my fic!!!! WOOHOO!!!! So, with no further ado, the next chapter! Enjoy!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8: New Moon Jitters 

LAST TIME:

"Hi, guys! Are you alright? What happened to Yuki?" Kagome questioned, getting a little nervous at the sound of the evil demon's name. Inuyasha and the boys looked down, ashamed. Kurama was the one to speak up. "Well, we found out that his name is really Yukito, but he uses Yuki for short. He also…um…got away." Kagome looked absolutely terrified. Inuyasha looked up at her. "He said he'd be back, " he explained, "We'll get him then." Kagome nodded but didn't feel any better, or safer. She was surprised to find a strong arm go around her shoulder, as was everyone else. She looked up to see Hiei looking down at her worriedly. She smiled faintly up at him and leaned into his touch. Everyone else was just speechless.

THIS TIME:

"Well, let's set up camp here!" Kagome exclaimed, gesturing to the immaculate garden with a petite grin. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke nodded while Inuyasha just scowled and jumped into a random tree.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Yusuke questioned with a puzzled expression on his face. Kagome shrugged while Kurama chuckled and Hiei smirked. They set up camp, enjoying the daylight for once. Usually, they would have to set up camp in the darkness of the night because Inuyasha forced them to search for shards in the daytime. Kagome sighed in remembrance as she laid out her sleeping bag for later use.

When they finished their preparations, Inuyasha leapt down from his former perch on the tall tree, landed next to a startled Kagome. "Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted, happy to see him not in sulk-mode for once.

Inuyasha scoffed at her obvious excitement to his 'current mood' and sat down, waiting for her to prepare him some ramen. Kagome sighed in irritation and began to cook his favorite food, glancing at him in curiosity every once and a while.

Finally, after about ten minutes of silence, Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "What's wrong?!" she exclaimed, flicking his ear in annoyance. Inuyasha's ear twitched in response and he glared at her, refusing to say a thing.

Kagome sighed and flicked his ear again, this time harder, with a scowl, waiting for him to answer her. "Fine…" Inuyasha murmured, standing up and swiping imaginary dust from his kimono. "Come with me, Kagome…"

Kagome nodded in confusion and followed the hanyou into the woods, leaving three puzzled young men in her wake. The two stopped when they were out of hearing distance and Inuyasha turned around, facing her with a grim expression on his face.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and became worried. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?" she asked, a frown marring her features. Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh and cleared his throat nervously.

"Well…" he began, blushing in slight embarrassment. "Tonight…is the night of the…new moon…" Kagome gasped in realization and looked up at the troubled hanyou, pitying him slightly. ((AN-Pretend Kagome knows about Inuyasha's human night, ok??? Let's play pretend!))

Inuyasha saw the pity in her eyes and scowled, turning away. "I don't need your pity…" he muttered darkly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Kagome sighed and nodded grimly, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Just stay with us…" she murmured, "You'll be safe in that garden. It seems holy somehow…" Inuyasha looked down, feeling slightly ashamed. "I don't…want them to find out about me…" he whispered, gazing back up at her. Kagome put an arm around his shoulders in a friendly way and Inuyasha gave her a weary smile. 

"We're your friends, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly at him in reassurance. "I know they'll accept you anyway! I'll even talk to them first so they'll understand, okay?" 

Inuyasha nodded after a few moments of silence, hesitant to give her an answer. Kagome grinned and took his hand, dragging him back to the already-made campsite.

Hiei saw Kagome holding Inuyasha's hand when they returned and scowled slightly in jealousy. Kurama smiled secretly, noticing the koorime's inner struggle. Yusuke just slurped on the ramen that Kagome made, unable to wait until the two returned from their discussion.

"Sorry about that!" Kagome exclaimed, sitting down next to Hiei and taking a cup of ramen. "Inuyasha just had…something to tell me." Inuyasha squirmed as everyone's eyes turned to him and looked away with a 'feh.'

After they finished their lunch, Kagome decided to tell the boys about Inuyasha's…handicap. "You guys, listen!" she exclaimed, immediately receiving everyone's attention. "Thanks…well Inuyasha has…a problem that you should all know about." Inuyasha cringed and waited for her to explain and the insult-fest to begin.

"Tonight is the night of the new moon, the one night that Inuyasha becomes…a full human. Please be nice! He really didn't want everyone to know about this…"

Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke were silent, nodding in understanding. Kagome sighed in relief and Inuyasha leapt down from the tree in confusion. "Aren't you gonna…make fun of me???" he asked in puzzlement, making Kagome sweat drop and sigh.

The three boys just shrugged, not really caring. "Don't worry about it!" Yusuke exclaimed in reassurance, waving it off with a shrug. Kurama smiled at Inuyasha and nodded. "It happens to all half demons, you shouldn't be ashamed." Hiei just remained silent, feeling like he understood the half demon. 

'I may not be a hanyou…' the fire/ice apparition thought, 'but I know what it's like to be shunned all your life for being different.' Inuyasha sighed in relief and looked at them gratefully. "Uh…thanks…" he replied, jumping back into the tree he once perched on.

"No problem…" Yusuke replied with another shrug. "Hey…who wants to play cards???" Kagome giggled and decided to take a walk. "I'm going to go take a walk, ok?" she called, receiving a bunch of nods from the four boys playing cards. ((AN-Inuyasha played too…lol ^_^*))

Kagome packed her bathing supplies, remembering the hot springs she saw as Hiei brought her to the garden. She walked into the woods, heading into the direction she smelled the hot water from. (AN-She _is _a demon! ^^))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: I know, I know…it was a stupid, short chapter. I just wrote it to show you guys that I'm still here and just have writer's block… I'll write more soon, I promise!!!! Bye!!!! ^_^


End file.
